The Games They Play
by zzzzzchan
Summary: They play this 'game' for almost three years already: the winner gets the loser.


_Disclamer: I don't own the characters of KuroBasu in any way. The story is a fanfiction and is non-profit._

**The Games They Play**_  
_

It's around six PM and here he is, still in the locker room, losing for the second time today: bent over the bench, with tears not dry yet after the match, biting his own hand to stop moans and curses. With Imayoshi Shoichi behind him.

They play this 'game' for almost three years already: the winner gets the loser. It started at the Interhigh of his first year of High school, and that time too Kaijo lost to Tōō. Their teams happened to stay in the same hotel, and frustrated Yukio stumbled upon Tōō's point guard in the toilet. He was at fault for falling into Imayoshi's trap, too young and maybe too stupid was what he decided after. When Shoichi was already exiting the cabin, Kasamatsu shouted that someday he'll take revenge. Imayoshi then smiled and said: "No problem. If you can win."

It really was not a problem for one Imayoshi Shoichi, as Kasamatsu learnt half a year and three games later, when Kaijo finally won against Tōō Gakuen and Imayoshi came to him himself. Yukio never did this, he never came – he always waited for his 'enemy' to come take what he won. Shoichi came to pay back out of his own free will. Things were awkward, but Yukio was too stressed, too angry and had too much pride.

When he was a sophomore, Kaijo lost seven of ten games against Tōō, and so Yukio started to come to Tokyo once a week or two – to have a one-on-one with Imayoshi. Shoichi was somehow smarter, but it did not matter all that much in one-on-one. Kasamatsu was faster, and this actually mattered. He did win a little more often.

Sex with Imayoshi was never gentle, no difference if he was on top or bottom: Shoichi just was this kind of person, and Yukio was always on the edge and angry. But it was not all that harsh also: just something to relieve all the emotional intensity.

It was at the end of his second year when he realized: he's getting addicted to venting his anger and frustration by playing against Tōō's PG. Or maybe not playing. And he got scared. He did everything he could and some more, and Kaijo won the last game of the year. And then he left and hid at Moriyama's before Imayoshi could come find him: he knew he would fall into that trap again if they meet.

And then came April. With the start of his senior year practices also started and he met Kise. It was a chance to practice like hell, until he had no strength to stand, nevermind going somewhere as far as Tokyo. Though 'withdrawal symptoms' made him much more effusive, but his teammates blamed it for his captain duties. He never bothered to dissuade them.

He was actually pretty confident in his team this year: Kise was strong, their team-work was not too far from perfect, he himself became stronger. Imayoshi had his foxlike sly brains, but Kasamatsu had faith. And they both had determination.

He thought if Kaijo won he could stop this craziness.

But they lost.

He will never be able to blame their loss on Kise or anyone else from the team. Or on Aomine being too strong. And even on Imayoshi. It was again his fault. Like that time, but worse.

He sat on the bench, already changed into his school uniform, his head down, his eyes closed and swollen. He's heard the door being shut and then the lock click, but he didn't want to react.

"You're quite cruel, you know? Saying I have bad personality," – Shoichi said, leaning at the door. But he sounded more like amused, not hurt, and probably was smiling that evil grin of his.

"Like I'm wrong," – Yukio answered, still not raising his head.

"Like you didn't know," – now he was most definitely smiling. "I was hurt when you escaped last time, you know?"

Kasamatsu 'hmph'ed and opened his eyes, then stood up.

"Really? I thought you understood – I tried to end this."

"Oh," – Tōō's captain came a step closer. "And you're still here because…"

Kasamatsu slowly breathed in, then breathed out, and loosened his tie.

"Guess I failed."


End file.
